


I'm in Love With The Shape of You

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Tried To Angst But It Didn't Happen, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: It's stumbling into the backseat of a car at three in the morning, laughing at the taste of a half-forgotten joke shared under the eaves as they were leaving.





	

**Author's Note:**

> #np Shape of You - Ed Sheeran
> 
> (because I am doing my civic duty and adding to the tally of fics with this song as an inspiration)

It's stumbling into the backseat of a car at three in the morning, laughing at the taste of a half-forgotten joke shared under the eaves as they were leaving. It is lips against lips even as the cabbie raps his knuckles to get their attention. "Where to?" He will ask, and they part only to shake out an address between touches and kisses.

Steve will recognise the first notes of the song on the radio, because of course he will, and he will say, "Can you play the song louder?"

It is the inability to keep his hands off Steve, and the reciprocal reluctance to let him stray too far even to unlock the front door. It is the buzz of alcohol in their veins singing a little too loud over the voices that tell them that this could only end one of two ways. It is Tony orbiting Steve, and Steve pulling him in like a magnet. Like a moth to a flame.

"Follow my lead." Tony will say as he sheds his clothes. Leaving them like a treasure trail to his bedroom.

It is pressing him into the bed. Slotting his hips into the cradle of Tony's. It is worshipping him with hands and eyes and thought and lips and breath. It is knowing that his heart is too far gone for Tony. It is waking up every day and discovering something brand new. It is talking for hours and hours about the sweet and sour. It is Tony pulling him by the waist, telling him to put his body on him.

It is the privilege of knowing that his is the only scent on those sheets beside Tony's. It is the security that this love was handmade for somebody like him.

It is and will be, Steve mapping out the infinite shapes of him that morph with every new knowledge unfurling. And it is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> It's three in the morning. I'm going to bed. I regret nothing.


End file.
